


I can’t help it I’m a moth to the flame.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Carrying, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek's Past Consent Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Librarian Derek, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Stiles-centric, Top Derek Hale, Undressing, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself sexiled to the library late one night, hanging around the Librarian he's been crushing on since his first year. But when Derek sparks a sudden heat in him will Stiles pluck up the courage to ask for what both he and Derek obviously want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t help it I’m a moth to the flame.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchesterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/gifts).



**Title:** I can’t help it I’m a moth to the flame .  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Stiles finds himself sexiled to the library late one night, hanging around the Librarian he's been crushing on since his first year. But when Derek sparks a sudden heat in him will Stiles pluck up the courage to ask for what both he and Derek obviously want?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Chairlift.  
**Author Notes:** Beta'd by the amazing [Wheretimeisneverplanned](http://wheretimeisneverplanned.tumblr.com/) :) Just the heads up that this is my first A/B/O Fic but I highly doubt it'll be my last somehow. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Stiles had gotten more than used to being treated like an invalid since he’d presented as an Omega at sixteen. It didn’t mean that he was happy about it and that he hadn’t been involved in many protests for equal rights, but he was used to it. Though at the time, both he and his dad had expected him to present at eighteen like everyone else, so it had been an awkward call to the station and his dad picking him up in the cruiser to take him home while Stiles was experiencing his first heat.

Add to that the awkward conversations which he’d tried to black out of his psyche, made easier with all his instincts fixated on rutting against his mattress and it had been something he’d rather forget. Especially since he knew everything his dad had been telling him anyway, through all those late nights trolling through medical journals and porn sites as he’d got older and he’d had more than enough of a clue. Though watching it on a computer screen in an obviously simulated situation with cheesy music and over exaggerated groans was so very different to experiencing the reality. Of feeling the neediness and craving to be filled that no knotted dildo, no matter how big, could satisfy, his hips rutting helplessly against the mattress while trying to reach that spot. 

But when you present at school surrounded by betas and alphas that had long since homed in on anyone new presenting, it becomes a bit harder. The week after his heat finally subsided they flocked to him like moth to a flame; making ridiculous promises about being there for him if he needed a playmate. Even the odd alpha trying to court him in the hopes that he’d be in with a chance of sharing his next heat, which had been odd after not being wanted for the several years before. But he and his wolf had known their mate wasn’t there amongst the crowd and neither of them were willing to make do, so they’d persevered with the knotted dildo each heat no matter how much it hurt to never be completely filled. Even the suppressants he’d been prescribed hadn’t helped to ease the heats; if anything they’d seemed to make it worse. But no matter how much his doctor recommended him using a playmate, it was something he and his wolf seemed to agree on as not an option.

It was easy to handle when at high school; having grown up with most of his peers and having a support network of friends that would step in if something went to hell. But all the attention became harder to ignore when he moved to college; alphas of all types and ages were much more forceful about their intentions and trying to get Stiles’ attention. It mean him having to take the long way around campus when studying at the library at night so he could be sure that he wasn’t going to be followed to his dorm and him spending his heats in the assigned heat shelter under the Rec centre every month where only fellow omegas and the odd Beta was allowed in case something happened.

That was his first year, when he had Danny, a beta, as a dorm mate who always brought someone back after Frat parties, leaving Stiles spending more time in the library to avoid the looks sent his way once the other person got a whiff of his scent and decided he was so much more interesting. That had come to an end when Danny transferred to another dorm after complaining about Stiles’ tendency to stay up all night playing WoW with Scott into the wee hours. Admittedly, Stiles hadn’t exactly tried to be quiet in the hopes he would leave sooner so it had been a relief when he’d had taken the hint.

This left Stiles to having Boyd as his next dorm mate, though he was a big intimidating alpha who could provoke anyone without saying a word. They barely spoke, but Stiles knew that he had a few sisters back home that were Omegas and he had experienced all the crap they’d received because of their gender. And it was helpful having Boyd around, if on the rare occasion he dated and the Alpha or Beta seemed to think it was a sure thing, leaving Boyd as the one making sure they never set foot inside and were escorted out the dorm by security. 

It soon changed though when Boyd himself started to date, though Stiles had heard him talking to his sister about not being that interested at the beginning of the year, he obviously was now. Erica was a blonde Omega who gave off the impression of being a beta more than anything else. She got along ok with Stiles all teasing aside, and the fact that she and Boyd were mates did make the dorm a bit crowded around the time of her heat. But it was worth seeing a smile on Boyd’s face when she was around and how Erica would cuddle up in his lap when they were watching a movie even if Stiles was studying.

Which was the situation he was in now, listening to them laughing and rolling about in Boyd’s bed though there was no mistaking the sound of them making out or clothes being removed under Boyd’s king sized duvet that was half falling over the edge. Not exactly helping Stiles’ already extremely limited concentration on this essay.

“You guys, can you stop or at least go over to Erica’s? I’m trying to study.” Stiles sighed, his gaze fixated on his laptop so he didn’t see anything he really didn’t want to see.

He didn’t hear Boyd’s reply, just a few murmurs in the form of kisses, Erica giggling loudly as she threw a bra pointedly on to Stiles’ desk. Looks like things were only going to get worse.

“Whoa ok! You should have just said so…I’m going to library, please be done by two.” Stiles grimaced, gathering his books, laptop and bag before rushing out the dorm.

Thankfully the main university library was open till the early hours to accommodate all students study habits, most of which seemed to be in place for the sports players that claimed they needed more time to study and practice. It was something other students jumped on though, along with the odd open computer lab if the three floors of library computers were full. But most people knew the reputation of the university computers and stuck to bringing their own, meaning there was always a battle for a socket going on somewhere.

Stiles wasn’t surprised at the amount of students buzzing around the foyer of the library when he entered and made his way to the stairwell up to the social science floor. Making the trek up to the ninth floor was often the only exercise he made himself get when he wasn’t rushing around the campus like a mad man getting from one building to another. Thankfully by the time he got up to the floor it was relatively quiet aside from the moaning of a couple down one of the aisles as he made his way to the table he considered his own; settled between the criminology and sociology sections in case he needed either.

There was no-one else there, leaving him to settle at the table, hoping that he hadn’t left his headphones in the dorm so he could concentrate without the porn soundtrack. But other than the odd moan from the faceless couple, there wasn’t much sound on the floor as the few people that were there or appeared while he was studying had their earphones in and study playlists blaring in the hopes that something would stick or an essay would make sense.

Stiles was trying to pick up his train of thoughts of his criminology essay due in a few days but his ADHD riddled mind seemed to have lost whatever he’d been about to say. It left him going off on random unhelpful tangents about other aspects relevant to other questions until he managed to stop himself a couple of paragraphs later where he’d then delete them and try to start again.

A couple of hours later, he was considering getting a coffee or something to eat from the café in the hopes the sugar would help kick start his inspiration, when he found his gaze following the figure that had just pushed a trolley laden with books in from the stairwell. The other reason, aside from implied silence and the major relevant books, that he loved being on that floor was now standing at the end of a row of books sorting the books on to the trolley according to author and call number.

It had been his first year that he’d seen _him_ for the first time, standing at the issuing desk being cursed at by a redhead about some Geometry book that couldn’t be found. But while the redhead had been stunning, it was the man himself that nearly had Stiles walking into a couple of students going in the other direction.

He was obviously an Alpha, everything about him from vibe to physical presence screamed as much. Muscular arms and chest with a slender waist only obvious by the way his arms were crossed tightening the material over his body causing Stiles mouth to go dry. His black hair randomly gelled like he didn’t care that much about what people thought of him and his multi-coloured eyes had stared at the redhead threateningly even as his voice was filled with A+ customer service skills that Stiles couldn’t have done in his wildest dreams. 

But soon the redhead stormed off in a huff, obviously used to getting what she wanted if the look of her boyfriend hovering outside waiting for her was anything to go by. The way she ranted at him as she pulled him away from the library with words of frappaucinos and shoes to make her feel better of no real surprise. And at the time when Stiles had come to the ninth floor he hadn’t know that Mr. Tall dark and Alpha did the shelving there when he wasn’t issuing books; but the sight of him seemed destined to distract Stiles with filthy fantasies against desks and bookshelves no matter what he was working on when he appeared.

That night seemed destined to be no exception, as he watched the mystery alpha push the trolley down the row of shelves where the sociological theorists were shelved, leaving Stiles time to take him in from behind. His head tilting as he followed the sight of his retreating ass in tight stonewashed jeans, his mouth open as his tongue moved over his lips. But in his interest to keep following his ass and leaning at a weird angle it nearly caused him to fall out his chair.

He groaned in the back of his throat as he saw the librarian turn around at the racket he made and couldn’t stop his complexion from flushing out of mortification as he moved his gaze back to his computer. Where a dog skateboarding video was playing as his train of motivation was officially gone for the night. He buried his face in his hands when he was sure the alpha was gone and decided to grab that coffee while he had the chance. It was looking increasingly likely that he was going to be there for a while whether studying or not.

XOX

It was nearly two by the time Derek was done shelving and he was unfortunately responsible for closing up for the night; something he only agreed to as long as it meant he wasn’t in the rest of the weekend. But it also meant that he was the only one having to go up every floor and alert everyone to the fact they were closing, wait for them to pack up and then usher them to the stairwell before moving up to the next floor. Usually it would be much easier if Isaac or one of the other librarians were helping but Isaac was flirting with some brunette girl with green eyes at the issuing counter leaving Derek to it.

Derek soon reached the ninth floor, relieved to see that most of the students that he’d seen in there before had already called it a night including the rather loud couple he’d heard making out while he’d been shelving. Still he made sure to check each set of desks, including the meeting room that was used for study groups, and down each row for any signs of people willing to camp in the library for the night. Something which wasn’t allowed no matter what objections he was given. 

Yet as he was appearing down one of the rows he spotted the Omega from before who had been very obviously checking him out and nearly fallen off his chair. He’d seen him around a few times when he was shelving, always at the same table with his gaze on his laptop or on the Criminology or Sociology books that he was reading for whatever class. 

He was hot in a way that no other Omega Derek knew was, amber eyes that looked perfect behind the glasses he wore and often rested on his forehead when his eyes were strained. His hair all gelled up at odd angles from raking his fingers through it, his pale skin speckled with moles and freckles that made Derek’s mouth go dry with the urge to taste them. He always dressed in tight jeans, with graphic t-shirts from movies and comics hidden under plaid shirts and hoodies. He was the kind of guy that Derek always wanted to date but knew would never see him in that way. 

But at the moment he was surrounded by piles of books he’d been using for reference for whatever essay he was writing, his laptop closed and acting as a makeshift pillow with his head cushioned on his folded arms and face buried in them. Derek’s heart melted a little at the sight, at the way his inner wolf seemed to prowl back and forth like it knew something, which it always seemed to whenever he spotted this particular omega.

He ignored the knowledge as he moved closer to the desk and tapped the omega on the shoulder, feeling the sensation of sparks flowing up and down his arm that had him freezing on the spot. He’d heard of something to that effect happening when an alpha met their mate, of their senses just knowing that they were one but he didn’t have the time to fixate on it as he heard the Omega stir.

“Huh, whu?” The omega murmured, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

“We’re closing up.” Derek said, trying to stop himself from freaking out as he pulled his hand back despite his wolf’s objection about letting him go and watched the omega stretch the kinks out his back from his awkward position.

“Oh right, sure. I’ll just pack up…” The omega yawned, slipping his arms into the hoodie draped over the back of his chair before shoving everything into his bag minus a couple of library books.

“You signed these out too?” Derek asked, gesturing to the books when the omega got to his feet and slung the bag over his shoulder.

“Nah, I had thought about it before I drifted off but I think I’ve reached my assigned limit at the moment so it doesn’t matter.” The omega shrugged, leading the way towards the nearest door to the stair well with Derek bringing up the rear only pausing to turn the lights of the floor off.

Thankfully the social science floor was the last one Derek needed to check as those above were reserved for library and administrative staff who had left hours ago. It left Derek walking down the omega, who couldn’t seem to meet his gaze out of embarrassment from being caught out before. But for Derek his wolf seemed to be preening at the fact their mate had been interested but was demanding to look the omega in the eye, prowling back and forth obsessively in his chest; his alpha nature trying to commit the Omega’s scent to memory.

A mixture of cheap laundry powder, caffeine mixed with the sickly sweet smell of sugar and jasmine under the monstrosity of artificial body spray he was using to try and hide it. But every aspect of it smelt right to Derek, like there was a reason behind every individual scent that he wanted to discover from their mate. The sickly sweet smell of sugar seeming to steadily take over everything else and it was taking all Derek’s control not to nuzzle at his neck to find the source.

Thankfully they managed to reach the foyer and the Omega hovered by him a while rubbing at his arms anxiously as though there was something he wanted to say. But instead he settled for saying “Thanks,” before rushing off towards the door that Isaac was holding open. 

Derek’s inner wolf whined at the loss of sight of their mate, even as Derek tried to carefully look for sight of him out the doors as he and Isaac locked up together but there was no sign of him. His inner alpha whined again which he knew Isaac heard by the look he cast him and he led the way to the office to fetch their things before they left.

“Hey you ok?” Isaac asked, shrugging on his hoodie while Derek filled his time sheet in for the night.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Derek lied, grabbing his bag and coat even though he knew Isaac would hear the lie.

“Really? Because your eyes are glowing…and I’ve never heard you whine like that before.” Isaac said, causing Derek to pause as he looked at his reflection in his phone. Sure enough his eyes were bright alpha red looking back at him, causing him to curse under his breath and try to regain his control as he followed Isaac out the office.

“So? What was that about?” Isaac asked, as they locked up the office and went to the front exit.

“It’s….it’s nothing. Come on let’s just go, It’s late and I have some readings I need to catch up on before Monday’s classes.” Derek sighed, trying to ignore the way his inner wolf was prowling back and forth in his gut and knew things were going to get so much more complicated.

XOX

It had been embarrassing for Stiles to be caught sleeping by Mr. Tall Dark and Alpha, but his mind just couldn’t seem to concentrate and with Erica and Boyd undoubtedly still at it in the dorm, it had seemed easier for him to try and catch some sleep until he had to leave. Now he wished he hadn’t bothered, he probably looked a wreck as he packed his things away. But he could feel something like a branded heat on the spot where the alpha had touched his shoulder, how it began to spread through his entire system as he grabbed everything, like soft fingers caressing his skin.

He’d expected the alpha to just leave him to go down alone, but was kind of horrified to find himself walking down with him. Feeling his gaze following his every move and hearing the odd growl in the back of his throat that had Stiles swallowing uneasily. Yet his inner wolf didn’t seem to want to cower or run at the noise; it seemed to be practically purring in his chest causing him to keep his gaze on the floor. He was sure if he looked up his gold eyes would be flashing and it wasn’t the kind of awkward conversation he really wanted to have at two am.

But the feel of the heat on his skin seemed to continue to move, engulfing the skin of his neck and even moving down over his chest. It was like he was in heat, but he’d had his last one the week before so there was no real explanation. By the time they reached the bottom floor, his entire torso was engulfed in heat and it was slowly sliding down to his cock, causing whatever he had been about to say to the Alpha to just fade. He needed to get back to his dorm, maybe get some sleep and figure out what the hell was going on in the morning.

Yet when he looked up to thank the Alpha he found bright alpha red eyes looking back at him and felt his own eyes flash back as though their wolves knew something that neither he or the alpha did. It was mortifying and caused Stiles to squeak out a ‘thanks’ and leave the library before he said something he regretted.

But once outside the library, with the doors locked behind him, he realised how vulnerable he was. He was effectively an omega in heat, a pseudo heat probably but a heat none the less, and that was an awkward place to be on campus. But his wolf wanted to stay and wait for the Alpha, seemed sure that the Alpha would look after them and it seemed to put a dampener on Stiles’ plan to make a run for it. So he stayed, hiding in the shadows and hoping his scent wouldn’t attract any alphas hanging around.

It seemed like a lifetime before the Alpha and his Beta friend appeared from the library, chatting amongst themselves. Stiles stayed hidden, licking his lips and feeling absolutely ridiculous at the thought of having to ask for help but his wolf was stubborn and he had no choice but to follow. 

He watched the Alpha look around as though he knew he was there, and when their gazes met Stiles just knew the Alpha wasn’t going to let him out his sight again. Stiles cast him an uncertain look and watched him speak to his beta friend a little, leaving Stiles stuffing his hands into his pockets and hoping he could restrain whatever the hell was going on until the beta was gone.

“Derek?!”

“Huh?” the alpha, Derek, asked, meeting Stiles’ gaze again as though hoping to keep him pinned there a little longer before daring to look at his friend.

“Our dorm’s this way, remember? I mean I know it’s late and everything, but surely you remember that much. You coming?” The beta asked, gesturing in the direction of the post grad dorm building.

“I’ll meet you there, I just need to speak to someone.” Derek assured him, Stiles flushing a little as he jerked his head in his direction.

“Oook then. Looks like I’m not sleeping in my own bed after all. I’m sure Millie won’t mind me sharing hers.” The beta grinned, taking a few backward steps towards the dorm with a wink at Derek before turning his back on him.

Both he and Derek waited until the beta was gone out of sight before Stiles appeared from the shadows and Derek moved towards him. Stiles could feel his eyes glowing gold and swallowed as though hoping to make it stop but his wolf was stubborn and it seemed worth it at the sight of red eyes looking back at him.

“You ok, there? I thought you’d have gone by now.” Derek asked, resting a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. The touch was like a fresh brand to Stiles’ skin causing him to whimper and lean into the touch needily.

“I was…I was going to. But I wanted to wait for you.” Stiles murmured, his eyes fluttering closed at the fresh contact. At the way the heated skin from before immediately reheated, causing his back to arch and he could feel the slick dripping from his hole.

“And why’s that, little omega? What’s your name?” Derek asked, his voice low and gruff causing something inside Stiles to immediately want to just submit. To just get down on his knees and beg, which was something he’d never felt before and had him gasping.

“Stiles..I just...I need you Alpha. Please…” Stiles breathed, trying to move closer to let his alpha scent him. Though when the hell this alpha had become _his_ Alpha he was still struggling to figure out. 

“What do you need from me, Stiles?” Derek murmured, his grasp around Stiles’ shoulder tightening to stop him from getting closer.

“ _Please_ Alpha just breed me!” Stiles cried, the words seeming to echoing around the quad and yet Stiles couldn’t believe the words had just left his mouth. He whimpered low in the back of his throat and heard Derek hush him softly as his grip lessened and he moved closer towards Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles look at me…” Derek murmured, brushing a hand under Stiles’ chin and guiding his gaze to meet his own. “I will gladly… _gladly_ breed you… but this is new…we need to take this slow. Just trust me.”

Stiles whined and shook his head as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

“It’s ok, let’s go to my dorm before anyone else comes, yeah?” Derek hushed, brushing away Stiles’ tears with the sleeve of his hoodie and taking Stiles’ hand in his own.

Stiles nodded softly, though he couldn’t seem to verbalise anything else. Every thought in his head was of being bred, of the many ways his alpha would fuck him and kiss him and assure him that he was his. The sting at the feel of his bond mark on the side of his neck and how he would feel complete, after years of not knowing where his mate was. 

Derek led him towards the dorm building his beta friend had gestured toward, and Stiles barely saw anything around him, his attention fixated on the alpha as he swiped his way in or his phone as he texted Boyd to let him know he and Erica had the dorm to themselves. As Derek led Stiles towards the elevator and took him to the right floor, leading him to the right dorm and unlocking it.

The moment they were inside the dorm, Stiles didn’t get the chance to look around or see much as he was backed up against the door once it was locked behind them. His and Derek’s bags falling to the floor, Derek’s fingers were clenched in fists either side of Stiles’ head, caging him in. He hadn’t immediately jumped him, almost like he was trying to maintain control of his alpha side a little bit longer. His gaze was rested on Stiles’ lips as though wanting to kiss him but instead of doing as he wanted, he pulled back and sucked in a deep breath through his mouth as he kicked his shoes off. He swallowed slowly, his Adam’s apple jerking as their gazes locked and their wolves continued to flash their eyes at each other tauntingly to try and get them to act but Derek seemed determined that they spoke before they did something the both of them could regret.

“Stiles…are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We barely know each other well enough…” Derek asked softly, his gaze moving to the floor between them in a vain attempt to get his eyes to stop flashing.

“I’m more than sure, I _need_ you Derek.” Stiles murmured, inching closer with his gaze resting on Derek’s lips as he licked his own and he kicked his shoes across the room. He could feel the heat flowing through every inch of his body, seeming to get hotter and hotter at the close proximity between him and Derek, his lips itching to feel the touch of Derek’s lips against his, of Derek’s hands against his bare skin and the feel of his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist as he was knotted and bred.

“I just don’t know if I’d be able to stop if you change you mind from this point. So think about it seriously, _please_.” Derek murmured, as he rested his forehead against Stiles’, causing the omega to let out a deep breath as he nuzzled his nose against Derek’s.

“I won’t change my mind.” Stiles whispered, causing Derek to swallow in an attempt to ease his control before closing the gap between them and kissing Stiles softly.

It was like a zing of electricity flowed the two of them like a circuit finally completed, the feeling of Derek pressing himself up against Stiles’ body at the sight of the omega’s hands clasping tightly in the material of his shirt as though the thought of being parted from him was something he wasn’t sure he would be able to survive. Which seemed to be something that Derek could relate to by the way one of his hands left the wall and rested under Stiles’ chin, brushing his thumb back and forth against the skin.

“One last chance…” Derek murmured against his lips, though all reason and thought of the conversation at hand seemed to disappear when Stiles deepened their kiss desperately. There was no resistance from the alpha at all, who rumbled in agreement as he parted Stiles’ lips with his tongue and heard Stiles whine longingly in the back of his throat. 

He felt Stiles’ arms around his neck, his nails clawing at the back of Derek’s neck for purchase causing a growl from Derek’s lips as his hands rested on Stiles’ hips pulling him closer as his fingers slid under the hemline of Stiles’ shirts. He pulled all three of them over his head one at a time, sucking bruises at his neck between shirts. But soon all of them were on the floor somewhere and his mouth was trailing down Stiles’ throat with kisses to his chest, nipping and sucking his nipples as the omega groaned; letting himself be picked up.

Stiles managed to pull Derek’s shirt over his head once in Derek’s arms and mouthed at the side of his neck even as his fingers continued to claw the back of the neck eagerly. A growl purred in the back of Derek’s throat as he teased one of Stiles’ nipples between his lips causing Stiles to gasp in surprise as Derek set him down on the bed in one swift move.

Derek pushed himself up on to his hands as Stiles’ legs curled around his waist and leaned over Stiles’ body, letting his gaze take in the sight of the omega’s torso. Taking an inventory of all the places he’d be leaving bruises and marks before his attention moved to Stiles’ lips, the two exchanging kisses frantically as though it was their only purpose in life.

Stiles’ back arched against Derek’s body as he felt Derek’s hand brushing against the heated skin of his torso before hooking the waist band of the omega’s sweats in one hand and guiding them down his thighs, fingertips grazing at the skin of his hips along the way. 

“Just fuck me Derek…” Stiles panted, uncurling his legs from Derek’s body so the alpha could pull them off him. It was a strange feeling undressing in front of someone he knew was so much better looking than him and while he didn’t usually have issues with his body it was hard not at the moment. Even if the Alpha in question was his mate and wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to.

Derek pushed his knee between Stiles’ thighs so he was between them and kissed him hungrily at the feel of Stiles’ sweat slick skin against his own as the heat continued to take him over. Yet he could feel his own body starting to catch up after he’d tried to restrain his alpha nature for so long and only hoped Stiles would still want to be with him after seeing him that way.

“Shhhh,” Derek murmured into the skin of Stiles’ neck as the omega began to whimper needy while his shaking slender fingers attempted to unbutton the alpha’s jeans. It took him three tries before he finally did it and unzipped them, his fingers trailing along against Derek’s cock straining against his boxers. 

Once they were unzipped, Derek pulled back a little to push them down pecking kisses to Stiles’ body to reassure him as he manoeuvred his legs out them and kicked them to the floor. The alpha’s attention immediately moved back to Stiles’ collarbone and chest once he was devoid of clothing and kissed Stiles hungrily, his tongue moving against the omega’s possessively as though hoping to paint his taste in his mouth. His fingers brushed against Stiles’ sides hoping to cool the heat a little but he knew the only way to do was an orgasm. Yet the sound of Stiles’ wolf rumbling content as he looked at him with golden eyes from under his eyelashes seemed to make Derek more than willing to the task.

“So beautiful…” Derek murmured against Stiles’ shoulder, hissing at the feel of Stiles’ nails clawing at the skin between his shoulder blades. He kissed Stiles softly and manoeuvred him until his mate was on his stomach with his chin rested on folded arms, presenting himself to try and get his alpha’s attention.

Derek pressed kisses down the length of Stiles’ spine, the scent of Stiles’ slick soaking through his boxers causing his inner alpha to just want to rip them off and fuck him. The primal urge that every Alpha seemed to rely on when their mate in heat but that was something Derek refused to do for their first time. Instead he slid his hand inside Stiles’ boxers and traced down the Omega’s ass with his thumb causing Stiles to mewl.

“You smell so perfect….I bet you taste even better.” Derek murmured into the small of Stiles’ back as he pulled the boxers down to they were at the omega’s knees; nipping at the skin of one ass cheek causing stiles to shudder.

Derek spread Stiles’ cheeks and brushed the tip of one thumb against Stiles’ prostate to collect some slick causing Stiles to muffle a sound against the sheets. When his thumb was completely coated, Derek guided it to his mouth and couldn’t stop the sound of pleasure that rumbled from his Wolf at the taste of his Omega on his tongue. 

It was as addictive as the honey that he found himself having on his breakfast every morning, only better. Better because he knew this was for him, like the scent that he’d picked up on stiles from the library before he knew that no-one else would ever get to experience it while he was alive. Before he could stop himself his tongue was brushing against Stiles’ rim letting the sweet taste of his omega’s slick tantalize his taste buds, his fingers holding the omega’s cheeks apart for better access.

“Oh _fuck_ …guh…Derek PLEASE!” Stiles cried out, his body shaking with the feeling of Derek’s tongue against his prostate and his fingers curling around the sheets either side of his head; a rainbow of sounds coming from his mouth none of which were really decipherable as his hips ground against the mattress desperately needing the friction. 

The alpha’s fingertips traced patterns against the skin of his ass cheeks, clenching tightly every time Stiles moved in the hopes of getting him to stop so that he felt the combination of Stiles’ slick and his own spit sliding down his chin and coating his tongue.

“Fuck me Derek please…” Stiles whined, his body jerking as Derek’s tongue teased against his rim before delving back inside him to tease at his prostate. The alpha nipped at the rim with his teeth as he pulled back, bringing a mewl from Stiles’ lips, as his hands brushed up and down Stiles’ sides as he pressed slick coated kisses up his omega’s back.

He paused to pull the boxers completely off Stiles’ form before guiding Stiles’ body to his knees with his head pressed into the pillow and his fingers curling around the sheets, nipping at the skin of stiles’ neck where his bond mark would sit, until stiles turned his head to meet his lips in a sloppy kiss that had him groaning as their tongues brushed back and forth.

“You ready to have that knot you so desperately wanted my little omega?” Derek whispered hoarsely against his legs.

“Please Alpha please..” Stiles begged brokenly as Derek tightened his grip on his bare hips so hard that he was sure that they were going to be bruised. Yet that knowledge seemed to become nothing at the feel of the head of Derek’s cock brushing inside his hole. His cock’s girth catching against the omega’s rim causing him to groan before pushing the rest of his length deep inside the omega.

He paused once he was balls deep causing Stiles to bite at his lower lip as he adjusted to the feeling of Derek inside him. He’d only ever had knotted dildos or vibrators to help him through his heats before but he knew without a doubt that this was better. He could already feel his body starting to cool a little at the heat of Alpha’s cock but knew it wouldn’t be quelled until he’d come.

Yet soon Derek was starting a frantic rhythm inside him, grazing his prostrate with every thrust causing Stiles to tighten his grip on the sheets as the waves of pleasure took him over. Though it was never enough to push him over the edge, more like Derek was teasing him to the point of ecstasy.

“Harder, Alpha! Fuck me! Breed me!” Stiles panted, his claws now sprouting from his fingernails and shredding at the sheets. He could feel the shift in his body of his wolf taking hold, his fangs dropping from his gums and his eyes had long since stopped flashing, now completely rested on gold that were searching for his Alpha’s red.

“Mine!” Derek growled possessively into the side of his neck, licking at the skin he was going to break when the time came and leave a scar. He was only just restraining his wolf from doing just that, but it was the sound of the omega whimpering needy that seemed to keep him on the task of fucking him hard.

“Yours! Only yours! Alpha _god_ …!” Stiles begged, letting out a loud groan when one of Derek’s hands trailed a path down from his hip to his navel, teasing at the sensitive skin there before moving both to encircle his cock and starting to brush them back and forth against his sensitive cock, teasing with the slit with his thumb, in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Oh god…oh _fuck_ …Alpha!” Stiles panted burying his face in the pillow that smelt of his Alpha, of old books, green tea, mint shampoo and ink, his claws digging into the pillow to pull it closer as his hips rutted back and forth between his alpha’s hands and his cock.

“Yeah…so good for me…my omega…” Derek breathed into his shoulder, his knot starting to grow causing Stiles to let out a gasp and tighten his grip on the pillow.

“Yours….just fill me up with your knot!” Stiles begged, his hips continuing to jerk at the feeling of his alpha’s hand around him and knot growing inside him, the feel of the knot catching at his rim causing a spark up his spine causing his body to jolt and his head to lean back against his alpha’s shoulder.

“I bet you’re so close aren’t you? Can’t wait for me to fill you with our pups…can you?” Derek murmured against the side of neck as he felt his knot finally settled against his omega’s prostate. The breathless whine of agreement from Stiles’ lips assuring Derek that he was close, causing his hands pace to get faster around his cock until he felt Stiles’ body jerk, the feel of cum covering his hand and the sound of a loud moan seemed to signal that he’d come.

Derek’s hands slipped back to Stiles’ bruised hips, guiding him onto his side as he continued to fuck into the omega. He could feel his own orgasm on the brink of coming and it only took a couple of jerks of his hips before he came. The feel of his come filling up the omega causing a knowing grin on his lips as he kissed the spot on stiles’ neck where his bond mark would sit.

Derek came around from his third orgasm to the feel of fingers laced between his own on Stiles’ stomach, and the feeling of Stiles nuzzling at his neck, scent marking him. His inner wolf seemed to be fairly content with what had just happened, and the way his own wolf seemed to rumbling contently the feeling was definitely mutual, but it did leave a few questions that needed to be answered. And now was as good a time as any when they were still tied together with his knot.

“Hello there,” Derek murmured, turning his head and meeting Stiles’ lips in a kiss that caused the omega to purr contently from his chest at the attention he was getting.

“You’re awake then? I was getting a little lonely having to entertain myself…even if I am a good conversationalist.” Stiles smiled, nipping at Derek’s chin teasingly as the alpha grinned.

“I suppose that’s something to look forward to.” Derek murmured into his skin, biting his lip thoughtfully. He had to be careful about what he was going to say next and he knew it though apparently the omega knew it too.

“I know what you’re fretting about and I’m grateful you weren’t like every other knothead; you know taking advantage and bonding with me. But, even when I was deep in my heat, I knew exactly what I was saying…you are _my_ Alpha…I could feel in my bones from the moment you triggered my heat.” Stiles said, brushing his fingers over Derek’s knuckles as Derek rested his chin over his shoulder.

“Still, I wasn’t about to bond with you without you being sure…so if you’re sure…” Derek said softly into his ear, one of his hands grazing the spot on Stiles’ neck that his inner wolf couldn’t seem to stop fixating on. It looked bare without his mark sitting on and wouldn’t look right without it.

“Believe me, if I have all that we’ve just done that to look forward to every heat then I’m more than sure. So do it.” Stiles grinned, baring his neck to his Alpha and letting out a shaky laugh of happiness at the sting of bond bite once it was there. He’d never imagined he would find his mate at university let alone in the library, but he couldn’t wait to see where this was going to take them.

Fin.


End file.
